looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
Bugs Bunny
Bugs Bunny is the main character of the Looney Tunes world. He is an anthropomorphic rabbit who has been a famous character for many years. He is also the mascot in some of the Warner Bros. logos. Origin Bugs was first featured as "Happy Rabbit" in some of the early Looney Tunes shorts, such as, Porky's Hare Hunt. b''ut given the name Bugs Bunny during the production of Hare-um Scare-um . His character eventually was complete in ''A Wild Hare with Elmer Fudd which is considered to be his first "Real Apperance" Personality He is a cunning, charismatic, and smart rabbit. These personality traits are what gives him an advantage over his enemies, rivals and opponents. He is also known for his famous catch phrase; "Eh, what's up, doc?", which he typically uses as a greeting to anyone he encounters (usually while munching a carrot). Bugs Bunny also speaks with a New Yorker accent. Arguing Bugs Bunny has also become known for his unique way of arguing. If he disagrees with a certain person, he will start yelling out something like "Cheese does not make you constipated!", to which the other person will respond with a different answer, such as "What the-OW!" They continue to do this, until Bugs suddenly switches the argument by saying the other person's answer, or in other words, saying, "No!" The other person does not realize what just happened and naturally say, in this case, "Yes!" This continues until Bugs finally agrees with the other person, acting melancholy for losing the fight. The other person does not realize they have been tricked until it's too late. Examples *In one such occasion, Bugs and Daffy Duck were arguing beside Elmer Fudd, who was trying to decide whether it was duck or rabbit season, and who he should shoot. Bugs would say, "Duck season!" while Daffy would say, "Rabbit season!" Eventually, Bugs would change his response to "Rabbit season!" to which Daffy unconsciously responded "Duck season! Fire!" Elmer proceeded to shoot Daffy. *Also when Yosemite Sam came in a fight with Bugs by them saying Bugs: "Hey, just a minute you, dems fightin' woids!" Sam: "Yeah, dems fightin' words!", Bugs would usually say "I dare you to step over this line!" and Yosemite would do it until he notices that he stepped off a cliff. *Another occurred in the cartoon This is a Life? in which Bugs, Elmer & Sam fought over a present which actually had dynamite in it and Sam & Elmer tried to use it to blow up Bugs. When Bugs first got it, he gave it Elmer, Elmer gave it to Sam and the process was reversed and went forward again and so on and so forth, causing an endless use of the phrase "YOU TAKE IT!". Finally Daffy whom as usual was distraught that Bugs is the star, ran up on stage and took the present causing him to blow up. And obviously, Daffy told Bugs his familiar catchphrase, "You're despicable!". Rivalry ]] When Bugs made his appearance, he promptly replaced Daffy Duck as the most popular Warner Bros. character. Daffy, jealous of his cartoon counterpart's ascension to fame, has on many occasions attempted to dethrone him. But he has never truly succeeded, always being outsmarted by the clever hare. However, as time passed on, Bugs and Daffy's rivalry has turned friendlier in nature as the two usually hang out together in most cartoons and Bugs considers Daffy his best friend despite his faults, to which Daffy says the same thing. Trivia *In the The Looney Tunes Show, instead of being sworn enemies, they are best pals. Relationship In Space Jam, it was love at first sight when he first me Lola. He challenged her to play basketball and called her "doll" but in the end, Lola excels and tells him not to call her that again. During the official game, he rescues Lola from being squished by pushing her out of the way. In doing so, he impresses Lola and in return she kisses him. After that it was pointed out that Bugs and Lola had a relationship. Today, in Warner Bros. current release: The Looney Tunes Show, Bugs first met Lola in a resort club. He sees Lola playing badminton but unlike in Space Jam, she doesn't excel in sports at all. They had a date, but Bugs was annoyed of of her talking all the time. He then made plans to break up their relationship but ends up Lola being more infatuated of him. I came to the point that Lola mistakenly thought that Bugs was proposing to her when he picks up a mint under her chair. But on the wedding day, Lola tells that she's in love with Pepe le Pew and breaks up with him. It was not long that Lola comes back for him and announces her breaking up with his ex-boyfriend. In The Looney Tunes Show's tenth episode,she bids on Bugs for a $100,000 on Porky's bachelor auction and goes to Paris which ends up well. Up to the present Bugs' girlfriend is Lola but he often denies it. Bugs Today Today, Bugs Bunny remains the king of the Warners' creations. He has made appearances in several movies, including Space Jam in 1996 and Looney Tunes: Back in Action in 2003. He was also featured on Tiny Toon Adventures as the principal and a teacher at Acme Looniversity, and also made occasional cameos on Animaniacs, Histeria!, The Powerpuff Girls, Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends and Camp Lazlo. Bugs is so popular that when Disney/Amblin wanted to "borrow" him for the 1988 film Who Framed Roger Rabbit, Warner Brothers demanded equal time for him along with Disney's main character, Mickey Mouse. The two appeared on screen together and had the same number of lines. He also appeared in the 1990 drug prevention special Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue where he was one of the cartoons to warn a kid named Michael not to do drugs along with his rival Daffy Duck, who also appeared in the movie as a fortune teller. He is currently starring in The Looney Tunes Show. He was parodied in a MAD episode in which his life in The Looney Tunes Show in a house. Quotes '' short "Rabbit Transit."]] * "Eh...what's up, doc?" * "Of coise, you now realize, this means war." * "Am I not a stinker?" * "I knew I should have taken that left turn at Albeqoique." * "Feisty, ain't they?" * "Be with you in a minute, folks!" * "What a maroon! What a nim-com-poop!" * '"What a maroon! What an ignoranamus!" * "So long, screwy. See ya in St. Louie." * "Did you ever have the feeling you were being watched?" * "I don't ask questions. I just have fun!" * "Duck season!" * "Gosh, I'm so unimpoitant!" * "Time out whilst I think up some more deviltry." * "Well, you talked me into it." * "Well, you know what the Man says: 'Never take life too seriously; you will never get out of it alive." * "Bottoms up!" * "A dame?!" * "Pardon me, Mac, but..." * "If I know Daffy Duck, he's probably already hit the road by now." * "Hey toots" * "I like it!" * "You can't respect a rabbit with lipstick on, can you?" * "Well, normally. I play the attractive female co-star." * "Rabbit season!" * "And that is the end." * "You wanna play a little one-on-one, doll?" * "Like this?" Voices of Bugs Bunny *Mel Blanc (1940-1989) *Jeff Bergman (1990-present) *Billy West (1990-2009) *Joe Alaskey (1999-present) *Jess Harnell (as Baby Bugs) (2002-2005) *Seth Macfarlane (on Family Guy) *Bill Farmer (on Robot Chicken) Bugs Bunny.jpg Bugs-bunny.jpg 200061_195980410425403_192497530773691_561995_2344913_n.jpg|Bugs Bunny in The 1940s Pernalongamp.jpg|Bugs Angry bugs-bunny-and-carrot.jpg bugs-01.jpg Baby Bugs.png|Baby Bugs Bunny Bugs.jpg Bugs and Daffy.jpg|Bugs and Daffy. Bugsbunny rabbit transit.jpg BugsCatcher.jpg Beaky.jpg BugsBunnyShow.jpg|bugs bunny and daffy duck Bugs Bunny Rides Again02.jpg|Bugs with Yosemite Sam. PDVD 017.jpg|Bugs With Toro bugs-20b1.jpg|Happy 70th Birthday Bugs Bunny! Awwww.........look bugs had a girlfriend.jpg|Bugs's kiss with Lola Bunny in Space Jam Bugs_and_Duffeh_!.png|bugs with daffy Buggeh_!.png|Bugs as he appears in The Looney Tunes Show. 200110_200216366668474_192497530773691_588745_4271790_n.jpg|Bugs seen in The Looney Tunes Show Pepe Watches Lola Kiss Bugs.png Bunnies at the Theatres (2).png Bugsbunny-wallpaper2.jpg Oh boy!.jpg|Oh Boy! What just happend?.jpg Say that again. Bugs;No.jpg Bugs bunny aged beef joke.jpg LT icons Bugs 96x96-1.jpg 3885937791_a100636a55_z.jpg|Bugs in Six Flags Bugs_Bunny_Walk_of_Fame_4-20-06.jpg|Bugs Bunny's star on the Hollywood Walk of Fame Videos thumb|300px|left thumb|300px|left See also *Bugs Bunny filmography Category:Characters